The preparation of system specification documents and requests for quotation for acquiring a healthcare information system and related computer systems is a burdensome and protracted process. A request for work and resources often requires assistance from vendor company consultants. Doctors and Nurses tend to feel that a specification documents is too technical or complex in nature for them to understand and are reluctant to spend hours filling out complicated specification documents to request a quotation from a vendor. A user typically needs assistance in preparing a quotation request and is expected to have sufficient technical knowledge to fill out system and software specification documents. An incomplete or incorrectly filled specification document needs follow up by both vendor and requesting parties to clarify questions which is time consuming and costly. A system according to invention principles facilitates and accelerates preparation of reports and RFQs (requests for quotation) and addresses these problems.